An enterprise and/or its users may wish to store documents or other files in a file repository. Files associated with a particular user can be stored in a file repository and accessible from an application executed on a user's device or through a browser-based user interface. An enterprise may also wish to secure access to files associated with users by requiring a password or another authentication mechanism in order to access a particular file. In some cases, access to a file repository can be authenticated by an authentication mechanism that ensures that users can access files to which they are entitled.